


Beautiful Imperfection

by LinnyvB



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy fluffness, Helpful Victor, M/M, Yuri on Ice - Freeform, angst then fluff, anxiety attack, language warning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinnyvB/pseuds/LinnyvB
Summary: Yuuri just had to tell Victor how he felt. It was going to kill him otherwise. Though apparently, it would equally kill him if he did tell Victor...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lol this was supposed to be pretty short and then came the words~ Have fun reading!
> 
> Ps: My work is unbeta'd, if there any mistakes (Typo's, grammatical, etc), please tell me! I am also always up for tips on improving my writing!
> 
> Pps: I can't really put it in archive warnings or anything, but warning for bad language/swearing! I did put it in the tags but some people don't even look at those I think haha

It took all his courage to say what he absolutely had to. It's actually quite amazing he didn't faint.

"V-Victor, I have something I need to tell you." Yuuri said very stiffly.

"Hmm? What is it?" Victor responded casually.

Yuuri stared down at the floor fiddling with his sweater. He took a deep breath and spoke: "I-I like you... Like a lot. Like more than a coach, m-more than a friend." 

For the most part he just kept staring at the floor, but he dared a glance upward. On Victor's face he saw disbelief, but then it changed to...

Disgust.

Victor shot up from where they had been sitting and took a couple steps back. 

"What are you saying that for..." Victor said. He actually looked lost. That perfect, composed man that was always smiling. Yuuri also stood up.

"I- I'm sorry! I h-had to say it... It was k-killing me..." he held his hand up to Victor, half reaching for him, half trying to apologise.

Victor's expression changed again. There was still disgust, but now there was anger to be found as well.

"Well I wish you hadn't." He then said, his body in a hostile position. Yuuri wanted to say something but couldn't. He opened his mouth to speak but not a single word was produced.

"Why the fuck would you say that?!" Victor suddenly yelled. Yuuri flinched and just looked at him helplessly.

"I..." he tried to say.

"No! That's fucked up! That- That's gross!" Victor then continued to yell.

It was like Yuuri's heart stopped. A single tear fell down his cheek, quickly followed by more.

"Oh, so now you're gonna cry? You- You fucking faggot!" Yuuri collapsed onto his knees. His face was full of sheer disbelief and sadness. This had to be impossible, this had to be fake. How could this be happening?

Victor started walking around the room as he spoke: "Yeah. That's the word isn't it? You're a dirty, filthy faggot! You freak!"

Victor ended up behind Yuuri and kicked his back with a flat foot, shoving him forward.

 

As Yuuri was shoved forward he leapt right out of his bed, onto the cold floor of his room. There was no Victor, no nothing but darkness of the night. That and the heavy, troubled breathing of Yuuri, who was launched right into an anxiety attack after a nightmare. 

He was on his hands and feet on the floor, heavily panting. He scrambled and stumbled to the corner of his room, where he wrapped himself up in a little ball. He was crying heavily as the anxiety attack was still very much in action. He usually needed somebody else to help it pass but he didn't want to bother people with the fact that he was this pathetic.

He tried to be as quiet as possibles no one would hear him but he was just crying and breathing so heavily. His head was tucked inward with his arms wrapped around it.

He was a failure, he thought, a pathetic loser that could do nothing right. He couldn't even-

He felt a hand on his shoulder. He didn't even know whose it was before violently swatting it away. He scrambled from his spot again, only to end up about 4 meters further. With fear, panic , sadness and a giant heap of other emotions going rampant inside him, he looked at the spot he had he had been in to see who was there as he yelled:

"Don't fucking touch me!"

Then he saw who it was. It was Victor, the very same person he had -very vividly- just seen calling him a faggot. 

In Yuuri's state of panic he couldn't even tell this real Victor -who was holding up his hands in a way to try and calm Yuuri- from the one that harmed him.

"P-Please! I'm- I'm sorry!" He yelled again, this time not with anger.

"Yuuri," Victor said in a calm voice, "calm down. I'm not going to do anything. You did nothing wrong. Just calm down."

He said it very calmly and like there wasn't a care in the world. He might as well have been saying it in the most regular situation in the world. Yuuri's breathing was still very ragged and panicked, yet he appeared to be a bit less scared. Victor noticed this and took a gamble. He made a slow step towards Yuuri, a kind smile on his face to try and let Yuuri there wasn't a single negative intention on his mind. Yuuri just stared at him, his breathing getting slightly more regular. Another step. Yuuri stayed put. Another step. One more and Victor would be where Yuuri is.

Here goes nothing, Victor thought.

He took a final step forward and kneeled down in front of Yuuri. Yuuri just looked at him expectingly with big eyes. Victor mouthed a small 'hey'. Yuuri was not all too different from a little kid right now.

Suddenly Yuuri leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Victor. By the sudden force Victor flopped on his butt. He quickly wrapped his arms around Yuuri as well and rubbed comforting circles on his back.

"Ssh, hey, it's okay." Victor whispered in Yuuri's ear.

They sat like that for a while, Yuuri on his knees in front of Victor with him in turn on his butt. They were on the floor and it was a bit cold but they didn't care. Yuuri had calmed down by now. Then, Victor slowly pulled away and looked at Yuuri. Not aware of it about each other, they quite immediately missed the warmth of the hug. Victor gave Yuuri a warm smile and Yuuri gave him a small one in return.

"You wanna talk about it?" Victor asked. He didn't want to push Yuuri to say more than he wasn't comfortable with, even though he was quite curious as to what could be the cause of something like this.

A small blush appeared on Yuuri's cheeks. He was thinking about something. Probably wether to tell him or not, Victor thought. Eventually Yuuri decided on an answer. If you let something out, it's not necessarily lying, right...?

"I-I uh..." he started, his voice breaking halfway. Clearing his throat he continued: "I had a nightmare a-and it ended up causing an anxiety attack."  
Victor nodded thoughtfully and asked: "Do you have these often?"

"N-Not necessarily, especially on stressful moments and stuff. Also at things like m-my nightmare."

Yuuri was silent for a moment before speaking again: "A-bout my-my n-ightmare, it's-" His threat locked up as tears were forming in the corners of his eyes.

Victor quickly grabbed Yuuri's hand and squeezed it.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I'm here to listen, not question." He said calmly. Yuuri gave him a tiny smile and hugged him again.

The hug was different than before. The other one was hurried, Yuuri had been clinging to him like a lifeline. This one was nice and thankful. Victor shifted and pulled Yuuri into his lap. Victor could feel Yuuri's neck become very warm. He was likely blushing madly, yet he didn't move away. Victor could feel Yuuri's now calm breath against his ear. It was warm and nice.

After they had hugged for a while Yuuri pulled away. He remained in Victor's lap though. Looking at the apparently very interesting space next to Victor's head, he said: "Thank you... It might've taken a very long time to get back to normal otherwise. I usually don't want to bother someone else with stuff like my pathetic attacks."

"Hey," Victor quickly cut in, before Yuuri could say more "You are not pathetic. None of this is pathetic. And not for a second did I, or anyone else for that matter, think so. It's a serious thing and I am glad I could help."

They were completely silent, just looking at eachother. Yuuri looked completely in awe by what Victor had said. Victor just looked back fondly. It was visible in his eyes that meant every word of what he had just said. Then Yuuri moved closer. Not with his body, not for another hug.

No, he moved closer with his face.

His face was full of doubt and question, wondering and also silently asking if what he was doing was okay. And Victor smiled. He gave Yuuri a blinding smile as he noticed what Yuuri was trying to do. Victor almost couldn't control himself as he somewhat raced forward towards Yuuri.

Their lips met and everything was beautiful. The kiss was innocent yet perfect. Their lips slid into one another and it was perfect harmony, they held the kiss for a bit -secretly both wanting it never to end- before pulling away. With their foreheads leaning against each other, Victor opened his eyes. Yuuri's were still closed. Victor basked in Yuuri's beauty. The way his lips were still slightly forward from the kiss, the way is tongue shot out as he licked them. His face might have still been slightly red from crying but it just added to him, to Yuuri.

Because Victor thought, no, knew, that Yuuri was the most gorgeous, precious and perfect human on earth. 

Victor was still watching, now observing as Yuuri slowly opened his eyes. Sparks were ignited in his eyes as he looked at Victor. And as horrible as this evening had started...

... as perfect was it now.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo hehe... Hope you enjoyed! My brother actually hasn't seen the anime and read the first part and I am not kidding you he yelled "DUDE SHTAHP PLAYING WITH MA FEELINGS I HAVEN'T EVEN SEEN THE ANIMEEEEE". 
> 
> Needless to say, I laughed my ass off. So, see ya next time I hope!!


End file.
